


Not In This Lifetime

by Mrs_Dark_Knight



Category: Guns N' Roses, Hard Rock RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not in this lifetime Tour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Dark_Knight/pseuds/Mrs_Dark_Knight
Summary: The boys are alone for the first time in years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one, it just happened. These two old men make me impossibly happy.

A lifetime.

He had spent almost a lifetime without him. Slash didn't know it, but Axl was afraid of this affection, afraid he'd do something silly, like start crying all over Slash's shirt like the sap he was.

"Slash, maybe we should uh... slow down?" He hadn't planned for this, it was stupid and reckless and fuck he felt like twenty again. His fucking dressing room? Shitty choice on their part, but Slash's mouth was just as he remembered, convincing, skilled, able to bring him pleasure, and so much pain.

_"Yeah he was always like that, fucked up. A dictator of sorts." Slash grinned, staring shamelessly into the camera. "And that's why I left, it was all too much."_

But that was an age ago, and Slash had apologised, chalked it all up to keeping up appearances for the press. And Axl couldn't be angry, because he had tossed barbs back, called Slash 'cancer' just to get back at him. 

That was behind them now, they were too old for that shit. They had wasted too much time, years they'd never get back.

"Off with your shirt." His voice was thickened with desire. "Come on, we gotta make this quick."  
A quickie. During rehearsal. Genius. Really, they might look mature and wise to outsiders, but the weren't. In fact, they were anything but.  
Slash shifted on the couch, putting just enough space between them so he could pull his own shirt off and toss it carelessly behind him.

He looked good, as good as he did all those years ago. He had way more tattoos (but of course he knew that because he watched his shows closely enough to notice— though he'd never admit to it), the skin darker. And he was _bigger,_ way more muscular then he had been back then, and fuck that shouldn't be turning Axl on so much, but it did. He could feel himself getting impossibly harder in the confines of his pants at the sight. He's through pretending he was anything but a dirty old man.

"Off Axl." Slash stared expectantly down at him and Axl found himself blushing.

 _How does the fucker get someone my age blushing?_ He thought, blinking up at Slash.

He cleared his throat, frantically searching for ways to stall. "Aren't you gonna need that shirt?" He jerked his chin in the direction the guitarist tossed his shirt without a care.

"Don't care. Need you more." He replied, barely taking his eyes off Axl. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of his shirt, dancing gently over his skin. "Come on baby, I wanna see you."

"Slash..." He whined, breath coming in quick bursts.

"Hmm?" His hand slipped further up, over his soft stomach.

Axl grabbed his wrist. He glanced up, a bit confused. "Maybe I could keep it on."

Foolish. He was being foolish but damn if he could help it. He wasn't the same, he wasn't as beautiful as he was back then.

"For fucks sake, babe. If you're worried about crushing the stupid thing..." Slash paused, searching for some answer in Axl's eyes. "What's this about?"

"Slash..." And okay, that was more of a whine than anything else, but he was a grown man—he could whine and pout if he wanted to.

The brunette nodded, pulling his hand away. When he spoke his voice was filled with adoration."You're a fucking idiot as always Axl Rose. You're beautiful, you've always been. You'll always be."

Axl huffed, stroking his curly hair. "As always, I can't tell if you're insulting me or confessing your undying love."

"Figure it out." Slash winked before he started fumbling with Axls belt again, the urgency was back full force.  
Slash wasn't trying to tease, and when he finally got a hand around Axl's length, the redhead sighed happily, reveling in the feel of Slash's rough hand on his sensitive flesh.  
How long had it been? Twenty three years? It felt like a forever, like maybe they were meeting again as two completely different people— Axl not as angry, and Slash a lot more patient and considerate. 

"Oh god, I've missed you." Slash choked out before scooting down till his breath was fanning over the plump head of his cock. "Can I?"

OK Axl did not expect this, quickie probably meant a hanjob that lasted all of five minutes, he wasn't prepared for this. So if he lasted ten seconds, that was his excuse. "Yeah."

Slash smiled up at him, "Sure?"

"Do we have time for all these questions—" The heat of Slash's mouth sliding down his length promptly shut him up. Well for however long Axl Rose could be quiet anyway "Fuck."

The guitarist rolled his eyes, swiping his tongue over the head of Axl's cock, moaning at the taste of him after so long. Axl was saying things, mumbling praises and curses towards the ceiling, hand slipping into Slash's hair. "We should hurry..."

So Slash did it the way he knew Axl liked, tongue flicking over all the spots that made him him writhe and scream back then, that had him leaking and twitching in his mouth right now.  
Axl bit hard into his fist, heart racing. He was close and Slash hadn't even opened his own pants yet. "Stop. Please." He croaked, choking back a moan that would have been too loud in the small room.

Slash pulled off slowly, as if it pained him to do so. "Why?"

"Because... too close." He felt his face heating again and covered his eyes. Slash snickered above him. "Shut up. Come on, how much time?" There were the footsteps of workers bustling by outside their door, they couldn't be much longer.

"We've got like six minutes." He mumbled as he dragged his zipper down. "Lube?"

Axl spluttered, "Well no since I didn't expect to be sprawled half naked on my couch during our break—"

Slash pulled out a small tube, grinning sheepishly and wiggling it a little. "Hopeful."

"You arrogant little—" but Slash's slick hand was closing around his length and he promptly forgot his train of thought.

"Hey, together." Axl's mind had a hard time following just what that meant until the velvety hardness of Slash's length was pressing against his.

"Oh fuck." He thrusted slowly, breath hitching as they rubbed against each other.

"Guess you'll have to get your shirt off now, or get jizz all over it."

Nice try. "Then come all over it. I don't care."

Slash wrinkled his nose, "Fine. I'll remember you said that."

There was some witty rejoinder to that, but Axl couldn't focus on finding it because Slash had reverted his attention to taking him apart like it was nothing.  
He tried to tell him this was great, that he missed it, that he needed this, maybe that he needed him, but all that came out was a garbled mess of consonants and hitching moans.

He must have understood (he probably became fluent in 'Axl' during their years apart), because leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together with a little ."Ssh, I know."

Axl grabbed his shoulder, nails digging into the skin, mouth falling open on a breathy little moan.

"Close?" Slash allowed him to thrust into his fist, rubbing against his length in the process.

"Yeah, I just need—" And Slash must have mastered the art of 'Axl' while he was away, because he rubbed his thumb over Axls weeping head, pressing into the sensitive slit and that was all it took.

Axl tensed, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock spilled hot and sticky into Slash's hand. "Oh God."

"Fuck baby," He breathed, releasing Axl's softening length and focussing on his own. The redhead whimpered, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Slash jerked of with Axl's mess slicking the way. He groaned through his orgasm, biting his lip in an attempt to choke off the sound.

Axl rolled his eyes when Slash wiped his hand in his shirt. "What the fuck man, my shirt?"

The brunette shrugged, grinning a little."Well if you took it off..."

"I hate you." There. He said it. Because now everyone would notice he changed his shirt.

Slash gave him a long look, eyes filled with laughter. "Get stripping, Mr. Rose."  
He was halfway through his bitching and shirt-removal when Duff knocked on his door.

"Hey Axl, have you seen Slash?"

"No?"

Duff huffed, "Why do you sound so unsure? Wait..." Axl groaned, hating Duff and his stupid instincts. "Is he in there with you?"

"Nope." Slash replied in a horrible imitation of Axl's voice. "The very handsome and charming Slash is no where to be seen."

The redhead elbowed him, "You're embarrassing, shut up." He whispered. Slash winked, making a show of slowly dragging his eyes over Axl's bare chest, reminding him he hadn't actually gotten around to putting his shirt on. "Damn you to hell." He added, a little too loudly.

"What did I do?" Duff asked.

"Er... Nothing."

"Hmm sure." And damn it, why was Duff not letting this go? "So...you two er... sorted yourself out?"

"Nah." Axl pulled his shirt over his head, chuckling faintly. "Not in this lifetime."  
Slash's giggles were a dead give away, but Axl couldn't find it in himself to care.

Duff sighed, "You know everyone is waiting on you two right? Break's been over for a while now."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at Slash who just shrugged. "What? You would have left if you knew."

"You're damn right I would." He snapped, "Christ, did everyone notice we were gone?"

"Everyone and their uncles." The bassist called cheerfully. "Now please, come out. Let's go."

They shared a look smiled, silently deciding to leave the room together, there was no use hiding anymore.


End file.
